


Election Night

by lillianmmalter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-powered AU, Senator Steve Rogers, Tech Mogul Tony Stark, presidential au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: When Tony Stark put in his bid for the presidency, he never thought he’d get the nomination. He never thought that nomination would lead to the flirtation of his life either, but here he is, on election night, just hoping his opponent will kiss him back.





	Election Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was very fortunate to have this story claimed by [Rena](https://puddingpong.tumblr.com/), whose art is so far above and beyond anything I expected! 
> 
> Thanks to [truth-renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned) for beta reading and to everyone over on Discord who helped me work through all my weird little sticking points and plotting issues these past few months.
> 
> The news snippets featured throughout are either direct quotes or modified off of actual election coverage from previous presidential elections. They are from PBS NewsHour, CBS News, and Fox News, respectively.

* * *

 

 

_On the NewsHour tonight, Americans decide. Voters head to the polls to choose between the self-made senator from New York and a California businessman running for his first elected office._

 

***

 

Brooklyn.

Of course the Rogers/Wilson Campaign had rented out floors of a hotel in Brooklyn for election night. It was exactly the sort of sentimental thing Steve would do for what would be the biggest night of his life.

Tony shook his head and buried a smile as he entered the service elevator at the back of the building, hoping he and his entourage of Secret Service agents hadn’t caught anyone’s attention. He wasn’t sure which would be worse at this point: being caught by Steve’s staffers or by the public at large. Tony was supposed to be in California right now, in some swanky hotel in Los Angeles where young Republicans and Hollywood’s most fickle hangers-on were even now gathering in a ballroom with an obscene amount of streamers and red, white, and blue balloons decorating the premises. He dreaded going back.

The elevator crept up at half speed, the floor indicator flashing its change of numbers as slowly as possible. Tony took out his phone to check his texts.

_You know exactly where I am_ , Steve had replied ten seconds ago.

Tony’s mouth quirked up of its own accord as his thumbs flew across the screen of his phone.

_But even if you’re in your hotel, there are multiple rooms you could be standing in at this very moment._

The reply came back almost immediately: _Are you going to keep this up all night?_

_Do you want me to?_

The elevator finally dinged the correct floor and two of the Secret Service agents got off first to scan the hallway. Two more agents were flanking a door halfway down the hall.

Bingo.

_If I tell you I’m in my suite getting ready, are you going to ask me what I’m wearing?_

Tony strode up to the door and gave a grin to the agents guarding it.

“Sir?” one of them asked.

“Nothing shady, I promise,” Tony said, raising his hands to show he was unarmed.

They peered at him, but one of his own agents murmured something to the one who had spoken, causing her to sigh and nod her head at the door.

Tony shot her another grin and knocked. While he waited, he sent off another text.

_So, what are you wearing?_

The door opened onto Steve’s shocked face.

“Tony!” The phone in his hand buzzed with the incoming text. Steve looked down at his phone, then back up at Tony.

“Workout gear. Gotta say, not what I was expecting,” Tony said with a theatrical leer as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, glancing down the hall as though he expected a camera crew to be hiding somewhere along it. A rivulet of sweat ran down the side of his neck. Tony swallowed and forced his attention back to Steve’s face.

“Can I come in?”

Steve blinked at him for a moment longer, then shuffled aside to make room.

“Don’t wait up, Peaches,” Tony threw over his shoulder at the agents as the door closed behind him.

One of the election night preshows babbled to itself on the TV in the corner; a laptop set up at the desk showed a muted news show from a different network, the captions out of joint with the hosts’ mouths.

Steve stared at Tony from a respectable distance away. He had clearly only just gotten done at the hotel gym a few minutes before Tony texted him. His face had the delicious flush of a hard workout. His breath was still a little uneven. Tony did his best not to let his fantasies of a different way Steve could acquire the same look to distract him from his task.

“Seriously, Tony, what are you doing here?” Steve asked. He dropped his phone on a nearby table, swiping a towel off the back of the chair it was draped over in exchange.

Tony swallowed again and hoped he wasn’t about to make a massive ass of himself.

“So, you haven’t seemed terribly adverse to all the flirting the past couple months. The Twitter debates and the texting . . . .” Steve blinked at him and wiped at his face with the towel, his eyes immediately going back to Tony’s. That really should not be as hot as it was. “And I was thinking, after tonight, one of us is going to be President-Elect and this whole, thing, we’ve got going. It’s gonna be a lot more difficult to turn into anything.”

“You flew across the country just to try to get in my pants before one of us gets elected?” Steve asked, the little furrow in his brow creased in thought.

Tony shrugged, hoping the action didn’t look half as flaily as it felt. “More to see if it was actually on the table or if, y’know, this was all just campaign gimmicks.”

Steve stared at him, then advanced a step to get right in Tony’s space. The heady smell of physical exertion made Tony’s mouth water. Even this man’s sweat smelled delicious.

“Take off your coat,” Steve said. It was practically a command, and Tony obeyed without question, tossing the wool overcoat over the back of the nearest armchair without once breaking eye contact with Steve. The approval in Steve’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

“You think all the flirting was just campaign gimmicks?” Steve purred. Tony blinked as he remembered they were in the middle of a conversation.

“LGBT crowd loves you a lot more than it does me.”

“You’ve been out longer.”

“You’ve got a cleaner image. Fight for more things they tend to want as a demographic.”

“I don’t do things to please demographics.”

“Then why do you do things?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

“And flirting with me?” Tony asked, his breath coming in short pants as his eyes kept being drawn to Steve’s sinfully full lips.

“Definitely felt like the right thing to do,” Steve said, then gripped Tony around the waist and pulled him in, crushing their mouths together like they were in the dramatic last scene of an action flick. Tony melted into the kiss with a groan, his hands finally, finally, grasping onto Steve’s muscular shoulders after months of written and verbal foreplay.

Kissing Steve was better than all the late night fantasies Tony had about him since they met for their first, rather explosive, debate in September. His lips were soft, but demanding, his arms firm, but comforting. Tony felt thrillingly wild as every cell in his body screamed, yes, yes, yes! He leaned further into the kiss and begged for more.

Every time their tongues touched, Tony felt a jolt of electricity run through him straight to his groin. Every time Steve’s hands moved to grope a new part of Tony’s body, the muscles in his arms would bunch and flex under Tony’s hands, making Tony’s knees just that little bit weaker. He clung to Steve, and Steve practically growled in response.

Tony never knew he was so into that kind of thing before, but fuck if he was going to complain about that now. He made the kiss deeper and thrilled as that seemed only to ramp up Steve’s desire for him more.

Steve was the first one to go for their clothing, tearing Tony’s jacket from his shoulders and throwing it somewhere off to the side. Tony wasted no time fisting his hands into the back of Steve’s sweatshirt, pulling it up and over Steve’s head as they broke the kiss with an audible smack.

“Fuck, you’re even better in person,” Tony breathed, taking him in.

Steve sent him a dark smirk that nearly had Tony coming right there. Then they were kissing again, hands grasping over slick skin, tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. Tony was dimly aware of his shirt losing a few buttons and his tie being yanked from his throat, but he was too consumed with how amazing Steve’s body felt under his hands, how electrifyingly good Steve tasted, to care about the state of his own clothes just then.

Tony’s back hit the wall with a loud thump just as Steve reached into the open fly of Tony’s trousers.

The hotel room door crashed open as six Secret Service agents flooded the entrance.

****

“Um,” Steve said intelligently.

“Can we help you?” Tony panted, collecting his old playboy cool from the depths of his lust-fogged mind.

“Is everything all right in here?” Steve’s senior agent asked.

“Hunky dory,” Tony said. Steve buried his face in Tony’s shoulder with a groan. He must be beet red if the heat Tony could feel radiating from him was any indication. “Tell you what, anything nonconsensual goes down, we’ll yell out Stern, that sound fair?”

Steve let out a strange, high-pitched whine. His agents and Steve’s looked at each other with thoroughly unimpressed expressions.

“Senator Rogers?”

Steve stuck out his hand, giving them a thumbs up. His face was still firmly buried in Tony’s shoulder.

“Understood, sir,” Steve’s senior agent said. They left, closing the door firmly behind them.

“Steve?” Tony asked, moving gentle hands up to comb through Steve’s sweaty locks. “You still with me?”

Steve pulled away, just as deliciously red-faced as Tony imagined.

“Your safeword is Stern? Really?” Steve asked, one eyebrow arched high despite his blush. He was too adorable for words.

“My safeword is actually safeword, but I have been thinking of changing it. I mean, can you think of anyone else who’s more of an erection killer?”

Steve sputtered into laughter, his face finally returning to a less alarming color. “One of these days, you’re going to have to explain to me why you hate that guy so much. Not that I blame you, but. I mean, for you it seems personal.”

“Who said I hate him?”

“You’ve admitted in multiple interviews that the primary reason you joined the race in the first place was to prevent him from winning the Republican nomination.”

“Yeah, well.” Tony shrugged. “He’s an assclown.”

Steve laughed again. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, and then they were kissing again.

They were grinning into each other’s mouths too much for it to be a proper kiss, but then Tony tightened his hands in Steve’s hair, and suddenly he had a growling senator taking possession of his mouth in the most delicious way possible.

Steve wasted no more time getting his hands back into Tony’s pants. Before Tony knew it, his underwear was pushed down around his thighs and Steve was jerking him off with quick, even pulls of one massive hand while the other one groped his bare ass for all it was worth.

Tony broke away from the kiss to moan.

“Oh, fuck.”

It’d been too long.

“I thought that was the idea,” Steve purred in his ear, twisting his wrist in a move that both collected the precum dripping from Tony’s rigid cock and ratcheted the tension an order of magnitude higher.

“Fuck! Steve!”

It’d been too long, and Steve was too hot, and even dry this was all gonna be over way too soon if Tony didn’t redirect them this very second.

He reached a hand down to close over Steve’s wrist. Steve, to his credit, stopped jerking him off instantly.

“You want to move this into the bedroom, Senator?” Tony gasped.

Steve’s eyes darkened further as he nodded. Tony couldn’t help it; he kissed him again, wet and open-mouthed. Steve moaned.

Tony let Steve take full control as they maneuvered their way through the door leading to the suite’s bedroom and over to the bed itself. He buried his hands deep into Steve’s hair as the kiss got more heated, as they tripped out of their shoes and the rest of their clothes fell to the floor. Tony tore his mouth away with a gasp as Steve actually picked him up and threw him on the bed.

“You should not be allowed to be this hot,” Tony babbled breathlessly. “Seriously, you are illegal levels of hot. There have got to be laws–”

Steve placed the tips of two fingers against Tony’s mouth to quiet him. Tony barely resisted licking them.

“Tony?”

“Mm?”

“I want to ride you.”

“Jesus fuck,” Tony moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head at the image. Steve took his hand away.

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

“I don’t have–”

“Things. There’s, there’s things. In my suit jacket. Front left, um, whatsit.”

Steve smiled at the nonsense pouring out of Tony’s mouth, but then he was turning away and leaving the room. Fortunately Tony realized Steve was going to retrieve said suit jacket and the things inside it before he did anything too embarrassing, like whine about Steve leaving him.

Steve returned quickly, his erect cock bobbing obscenely in front of him as he took the travel sized bottle of lube and strip of condoms out of Tony’s jacket. The jacket was thrown somewhat carelessly over the back of a chair as Steve raised an amused eyebrow at Tony and held up the condoms.

“Feeling ambitious?” he asked.

“Well, it pays to be prepared.”

Steve tore one off and handed it to Tony, dropping the rest of the condoms onto the bedside table. He kept the lube for himself.

Tony wasted no time in tearing open the packet and rolling the condom onto himself, but stopped midroll about halfway down his cock when Steve propped one leg up on the bed, Captain Morgan style, and dribbled lube onto his fingers. He smirked at Tony as he slowly began fingering himself open. The man was on full display and Tony could see _everything_. And what a sight it was. Tony couldn’t decide if he wanted to reach out and touch, or lay back and enjoy the show.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” he breathed.

“Good to know,” Steve said, angling his fingers in a way that made his eyelids flutter. His cheeks were deliciously flushed and his chest was tinged pink, heaving enticingly with each quickening breath.

“No, seriously,” Tony said, “you’ve already surpassed my top ten and we haven’t even gotten to the main feature yet. You’re unreal. Like a porn star straight out of some do-gooder’s wet dream . . . .”

He had no idea what he was even saying anymore. He was too distracted by Steve’s fondly amused smile, by the body on full display in front of him, to pay any attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

Steve fingered himself with his whole body, abs tensing and releasing, pecs bulging and flexing as he moved his fingers in and out. And all the while, his cock bobbed in the open air, less than a foot away from Tony’s face.

Tony couldn’t help it, he reached out and reverently ghosted his hand along it.

Steve grunted, fumbling his free hand out to support himself on Tony’s shoulder. Tony grinned up at him, his touch becoming firmer, more purposeful.

“Tony,” Steve breathed as precum spurted out of him.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked, grinned up at him. “Because I am so ready now.”

Steve slowly removed his fingers then moved to straddle Tony where he sat on the edge of the bed. Tony’s hands instantly flew to grasp his waist and pull him closer, but Steve leaned back instead, hovering over Tony’s knees. Tony whined.

“You’re ready, huh?” Steve teased.

“Yes.” Tony tugged at his waist, trying to get him to move, but he stayed put. “What are you doing? You do know you have to get closer to actually ride me.”

Steve just looked amused. He reached between them and finished rolling the condom on. “You do know these only work if they’re all the way on, right?” he teased.

“Oh.”

Tony was not blushing because Tony Stark did not blush. He just didn’t.

“Yeah.”

It was okay that Steve was laughing at him. Really, it was. It was his fault Tony got distracted in the first place, so really, if anything it was a compliment to Steve’s own hotness. And, oh hey, yeah, kissing was good. Kissing was awesome, especially when it involved Steve pushing him back onto the bed like that.

Tony scooted somewhat inelegantly further up onto the bed so he was actually laying across most of it at an angle instead of the awkward half-sitting, half-laying down thing he’d been doing before. Steve followed, anticipating his movements and distracting him with little nips to Tony’s bottom lip.

He really was unfairly hot.

When Tony finally got situated well enough that neither of them was at risk of accidentally sliding off the bed, Steve sat up over him and then eased down over his cock in one slow, controlled motion, not even needing the support of Tony’s hands that were steadying him at his waist.

They both moaned.

It took no time at all for them to settle into a rhythm, slower than Tony would have thought considering the way they ripped each other’s clothes off earlier. But it was good. It was so good. Everything narrowed down to Steve above him, surrounding him, moving over him and with him in a slow, repetitive grind each time Tony fucked up into him. Tony felt like he would burst apart, like he couldn’t possibly feel any greater pleasure than this. He’d never been inside someone before who had him so completely at their mercy. He was surrounded by Steve, by his warmth and his body, and Tony melted with it, welcomed it.

Tony moaned and slid his hands up to cup Steve’s pecs. He squeezed, then flicked a thumbnail across a pert nipple, making Steve’s hips falter and his cock spurt another trickle of precum.

Tony grinned. Well, that was good to know.

Steve gathered Tony’s wrists above his head and rocked down onto his cock with a tight squeeze that made Tony actually whine.

“Are you trying to get this over with quickly?” Steve asked, his voice a deeper rumble than usual.

“Just collecting data,” Tony said, his own voice shuddering as Steve rocked down on him slightly faster now.

“Data? Really? You don’t get enough of that outside the bedroom?”

“Different set of data. Different parameters. Different, mm, desired outcome.”

Steve sped up, his pecs bouncing up and down in time with his movements. It was almost obscene to look at, ridiculous in the best way possible. Tony half wanted to laugh in disbelief, but he’d learned a long time ago not to laugh during sex unless his partner was laughing too. Still, it was a mesmerising sight.

“Touch yourself,” Tony murmured, his fingers flexing helplessly above his head.

Steve adjusted his grip on Tony’s wrists to do just that, one hand sliding down his body to grip his cock and tug in time to the motion of his hips. He whimpered, making Tony’s mouth go dry.

Fuck, this man was perfect.

Tony couldn’t help it, he leaned up to kiss Steve, his shoulders protesting the slightly awkward stretch. Steve moaned, a quiet, almost pained sound that drove Tony crazy with want. Then Steve reached up to tangle their hands together and suddenly Tony was the one moaning.

They panted into each other’s mouths, licking at each other and swallowing each other’s moans as the pressure built to unbearable levels. Tony started babbling again, a thoughtless litany of yeses and Steve’s name and oh fuck mores that Steve lapped up even as his hips snapped faster and faster down onto Tony’s cock.

Tony tried to reach down to pull Steve off before he fell apart completely, but Steve shifted his hands again, tightening his grip around Tony’s wrists almost painfully, and the shock was enough to make Tony come with a shout and a firework show behind his eyes.

The next thing he knew, Steve was covering him with light kisses and gentle caresses. Tony hummed in contentment. He must have lost some time, because the condom was gone from his dick without his having to do anything to get rid of it. No one had ever done that for him before. It was sweet, if a little embarrassing.

He sluggishly slapped at Steve’s shoulder in an uncoordinated attempt to pet him.

“Fuck,” he said breathlessly.

Steve grinned. “That was the idea.”

Tony grinned back at him and managed to get enough control of his arms to pull Steve down into a sloppy kiss. He hummed in pleasure.

He had no idea how long they lay tangled together kissing, but eventually Tony became aware of Steve’s cock still hard and hot against his thigh. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Hey. Didn’t you come?”

“Not yet.”

“Steve,” Tony chided. “What the fuck?”

“I wanted to watch you fall apart first,” Steve said. There was a soft, fond look on his face that Tony wasn’t used to seeing directed at him, especially not from someone he’d practically annoyed into sleeping with him.

Tony slapped some semblance of a smirk on his face. “Guess that means it’s my turn to make you fall apart, then.”

Steve actually had the audacity to laugh at him. “If you think you can move, be my guest.”

Tony started to pout, but then Steve was laying himself out on the other side of the bed, open and welcoming, and Tony promptly forgot about anything other than how hot he looked.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

It actually was kinda difficult to coordinate his body to roll over and slide down between Steve’s legs without accidentally hurting him with a misplaced elbow or knee, but Tony managed it. He then promptly lost all ability to think, or even breathe, because the sight before him was stunning.

Steve was covered in dark blond hair, untrimmed and wild and only slightly matted down with sweat. His cock rose up proudly from it, long and uncut and just thick enough that sex toy companies would fall all over themselves to use it as a model. Tony could hardly stop himself from grinning smugly that it was all his to play with for the next little while.

He followed his first impulse and licked it slowly from the base to the tip, circling his tongue around the head and dipping underneath the place where Steve’s foreskin had pulled back around the glans.

Steve gasped a curse and Tony felt the sheets move under them. When he glanced up, Steve’s head was thrown back and his hands were gripping the sheets so hard Tony wouldn’t be surprised if housekeeping wound up having to throw them out later for damage.

“You can pull my hair if you want to. I won’t mind,” Tony murmured.

Steve blinked down at him dumbly, so he bent down again, laving along the bottom of Steve’s cock with the flat of his tongue, as slow and wet as he could manage in his own still blissed-out state, his gaze never leaving Steve’s. Steve sighed as though surprised and brought a hand up to cradle the back of Tony’s head. The touch felt almost like a benediction.

Now Tony was the one to blink dumbly. Seriously, how was this guy real? He got permission to pull Tony’s hair and this was what he did with it?

“I can pull if you want me to, but I don’t like to assume,” Steve said quietly.

“Would I have asked if I didn’t want it?” Tony challenged.

In response, Steve’s hand tightened into a fist in Tony’s hair and suddenly it was all Tony could do not to let his eyes roll all the way back into his skull. Steve loosened his grip to pet him and cradle his head again.

“Okay then,” Steve said, smirk back in place from before.

Challenge clearly accepted.

Tony grinned and tongued at him some more before sinking down slowly, letting the head of Steve’s cock bump against his soft palate before pulling up again. He repeated the pattern, sometimes sucking harder, going deeper, teasing more, and generally working Steve over with every skill he’d learned in more than 20 years of being a world-renowned slut. Steve gasped and groaned like a porn star in response, tugging on Tony’s hair and making aborted thrusts with his hips until Tony opened his throat and encouraged him to go to town.

When Steve’s thrusts started to stutter and his thighs began to tremble, Tony pulled back enough to take control again and Steve let him without complaint. Tony hummed in approval, then sucked hard and tongued at the head of Steve’s cock, until Steve came with a choked off groan, face pained, chest flushed, and kiss-bruised mouth trembling open. Tony swallowed him down as best he could.

After he pulled off, Tony crawled back up the bed and laid on his side, watching Steve gasp and slowly come back to himself.

Tony often liked watching his partners like this; they revealed a lot about themselves when everything was still fuzzy and electric, revealed a lot about what they thought of Tony. Even with his eyes still closed, Steve’s head turned to track Tony’s movements, his hand fumbled across the bed until it bumped into Tony’s chest. The dazed, pleased turn of Steve’s mouth quirked a little higher when he made contact, and Tony couldn’t help grasping onto that hand with one of his own. Steve smiled wider as he opened his eyes.

Tony’s breath caught in his chest at the happiness there. Steve Rogers was smiling at him like there was nowhere else he’d rather be tonight of all nights than right here in bed next to Tony. Humbling didn’t begin to describe it.

“Cm’ ‘ere,” Steve mumbled, pulling lightly on Tony’s hand. Tony rolled toward him to oblige and found himself caught in a sloppy kiss that was too full of smiles to be anything other than wonderful. He hummed and settled into it happily.

He couldn’t imagine anything better than this.

 

***

 

_You know, Scott, it can change during the night, because all of the regions that we know, like my North Carolina and New York, the East is different than the center, than the Piedmont, urban versus rural. All of that reports at different times, and as we learn more about which region supports which candidate, it affects the state results._

 

***

 

Tony was preening.

“Stop that,” Steve said. Both of them were still completely naked, but only Tony was still on the bed, partially covered by a sheet.

“I want to look my best. Don’t you want me looking my best?”

“Keep arching your back like that and you’ll just wind up looking like an idiot,” Steve said, licking his finger and smudging some part of the sketch he was creating on the back of a piece of hotel stationary.

Tony relaxed back down onto the bed with an exaggerated pout Steve didn’t even notice. Tony rolled his eyes and reached over to the bed stand for his phone. JARVIS was texting him the latest results from the polls, which were only just starting to be reported for a handful of counties on the East Coast.

“You look set to win New England,” Tony said.

“We knew that already,” Steve said, glancing up at Tony through his criminally long eyelashes. Tony’s heart skipped a beat. “The bigger question is how the rest of the country will vote.”

He sounded nervous. It was barely noticeable, and he shouldn’t be anyway, but Steve definitely sounded nervous.

“As long as I win California,” Tony said casually, scrolling through data that technically hadn’t been released to the public yet.

“Don’t you already know, Mr. ‘I created an algorithm that’s already predicted the winner down to the district level’?” Steve snarked, shooting Tony a wicked smirk that made Tony’s dick consider going another round.

“Yeah, I probably shouldn’t have released that statement,” he said, a bit breathier than he intended.

“Might have sounded a bit more credible if you’d gone on to predict which one of us wins. All the polls are too close to call.”

“I didn’t want to skew the results before the majority of the votes were in. No sense tempting accusations of election fraud. Or fate.”

The fact that Tony didn’t think anyone would believe it coming from him was a factor as well. For weeks, every set of numbers he and JARVIS crunched showed the same result: the next president of the United States would be one Steven Grant Rogers.

It wasn’t a surprising result, when he thought about it. Steve was the clean cut All American boy, and even his unexpected outing of himself as bisexual during their surprise, late night comedians’ debate hadn’t hurt his numbers in any significant way. Not the way Tony had thrown his base into a tizzy two weeks ago after yet another mass shooting prompted him to go all in on comprehensive gun control had hurt his numbers. Even as he laid out his plan, Tony knew he was throwing away his chance at the presidency. Americans liked their guns and weren’t huge fans of the buy back program and future ownership restrictions Tony proposed. In the face of Tony’s extreme proposal, he fully expected a number of Republicans and gun-loving Independents would either not vote or would vote for Steve and his measured compromise on gun control instead.

And so what? Steve would be a great president. He was charismatic, thoughtful, and, most importantly, he genuinely cared about the American people. Tony had joined the primaries as a stunt, as a way to keep one asshole politician away from fulfilling his highest ambitions, and he’d only stayed in the race so long because he kept winning. It was an ego boost, simple as that.

Steve though, Steve wanted it. He’d worked for it, planned for it for years. Tony’s heart still clenched when he thought about the interview Steve gave in which he’d admitted to making a deal with himself while he was still in the army: if he survived, he’d run for public office to fight for Veterans’ rights, to fight for more options for kids like him and his friend, Barnes, who lost his arm to an IED after two tours in Iraq. Steve’s voting record showed nothing but goodwill and follow through on all counts.

Tony didn’t have lofty goals like that. He’d do the best he could if elected, of course, because despite his reputation for being a selfish bastard, he did care about people, about helping people live the best lives they could. But Tony wasn’t a genuinely good person the way Steve was. Tony was trained to compromise his values for what could be done now, what could be funded in the near future, and what could reasonably make a profit in the market. And most of the time he ignored all that and acted in the heat of the moment anyway. It made him a terrible CEO and would make him a reckless president. But Steve would fight until the most important battles were won regardless of anything else, and he’d be smart about it, plan for it. Steve would be the sort of president to define a generation, an era. Steve would be one of the greats.

Tony believed that about him enough to vote for him, anyway.

“So you’re not going to tell me the results you got either?” Steve asked.

Tony looked over at him and grinned. “Nope.”

Steve snorted. He added a few more lines to his sketch while Tony blatantly watched him. He really was gorgeous. Even without the muscles that made Tony drool, he had eyelashes that went on for days and a full mouth that made Tony want to do dirty things to him. He wished he could convince his traitor brain to come up with some way for them to do this again after the election. But for once, everything up there was quiet. No schemes presented themselves, no plans sprang up from the depths of his mind. Everything in him was just naked want for more.

As though reading his mind, Steve glanced up at him through those eyelashes and chewed at his bottom lip.

“What?” Tony asked.

Steve, adorably, looked awkward.

“Well, it seems to me that this situation calls for a bet. Or, well, maybe not a bet exactly. A deal?”

The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched up as Steve floundered. How could a man who could give speeches like Steve could, command an audience like Steve could, a man who had exuded pure sex not even an hour ago, look so damn cute and flustered? He was like a new puppy trying to walk across a smoothly tiled floor. It was absolutely charming.

“A deal?” Tony asked, his voice somehow managing not to betray his amusement.

“Yeah, a deal.” Steve’s shoulders straightened as he seemed to regain his confidence. “Based on who wins what.”

Tony dropped his phone to the bed and rolled toward Steve so he was laying on his side propped up on one elbow. He cocked an eyebrow as Steve seemed to become distracted by how the move had shifted the sheet across his hips.

“And what would this deal involve, exactly?”

Steve’s eyes snapped back up to his. “A blowjob,” he said.

Tony blinked. “A blowjob?”

“Per electoral vote. Whichever of us wins gets more, obviously, but whoever loses gets a blowjob per electoral vote too.” His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. He looked nervous again.

Tony’s heart began to race. A happy smile took over his face before he could manage to school it away.

538 votes. There were 538 votes in the electoral college. Which meant 538 blowjobs divided between them. No matter how they were divided, it would be a win in Tony’s book, because Steve’s cock was a work of art, and if the way he kissed was any indication, his oral skills wouldn’t be lacking either. And 538 . . . even if they somehow managed to give each other multiple blow jobs every day, an impossible task given their busy and conflicting schedules, it would take months to get through 538 votes worth of them.

It would possibly wind up being the longest relationship of Tony’s life so far.

“That–” Tony squeaked, then cleared his throat. “That would be acceptable.”

Steve grinned, somehow managing to look both innocently happy and sinfully enticing at the same time. “Great!”

“Great.”

“Great.”

The air between them changed. Steve put his drawing and the pen he was using aside and crawled back onto the bed like some kind of great jungle cat.

“We could get started now,” he said, his voice a deep rumble that went straight to Tony’s cock. Tony opened his legs a fraction wider, inviting him in.

“You overestimate the speed of my recovery time.”

“Who said we’d be starting with you?” Steve whispered into his mouth. “You did just say I was set to win New England.” He followed this up with a delicate, teasing lick of his tongue against Tony’s mouth.

Tony shivered and damned patience to hell where it belonged. He arched up and seized Steve’s mouth in a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth and hot breath mingled between them. He buried his hands in Steve’s thick hair even as Steve gripped his hips and pulled them together with a needy groan.

Between them, Tony’s cock twitched, coming back to life with a speed that hurt.

Tony nipped at Steve’s lower lip, relishing in the way it made him shudder. Steve returned the favor by kissing Tony so deeply he felt it in his balls.

On the bed beside them, Tony’s phone beeped.

Tony pulled away, gasping, to look at it. His phone was not set to beep. It was not set to make any noises at all.

Steve nipped down the column of his throat as Tony reached over to pick the phone up, almost prompting him to drop it again and ignore the anomaly, but his phone was not set to beep.

On the screen, JARVIS warned him in all caps: _SIR, YOU NEED TO BE IN THE AIR IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES IF YOU HOPE TO HAVE ANY CHANCE OF RECEIVING THE ELECTION RESULTS WITH MS. POTTS AND COLONEL RHODES_.

Tony collapsed backwards with a groan.

“What is it?” Steve asked. He looked mouthwateringly disheveled, with his hair sticking out at ridiculous angles and his lips kiss-bitten and red. It was horribly unfair.

“I have to get to LA before the results are called.”

Steve blinked. “Oh. Right.” He glanced over at his own phone, which had been buzzing on the dresser across the room for the past half hour at least. Tony’s stomach did a happy dance as he remembered once again that Steve used a Stark phone and had ever since he left the Army. “I should probably get cleaned up and dressed,” he sighed.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, one hand smoothing back and forth along Steve’s side.

Steve leaned in and kissed him again. Unlike their earlier kisses, this was an unrushed, gentle kiss, more about affection than trying to get anything. Tony’s heart fluttered in his chest. He’d only ever been kissed like this maybe twice before Steve. He wanted more kisses like it.

He cupped Steve’s face in the palm of one hand and traced his thumb over the jut of Steve’s cheekbone. Steve pulled away before Tony wanted him to, but Tony managed a couple more small kisses before he moved back far enough for them to comfortably look at each other again.

“You’ll call me after the election?” Steve asked. He looked slightly nervous again. Tony kept his cheer at that to himself.

“Are you gonna call me?”

“It’s not a game of chicken,” Steve scoffed.

“Isn’t it?”

“No, Tony. It isn’t.”

Steve sounded so sure that Tony’s heart thudded just that extra bit harder in his chest. 538, he reminded himself.

“Then yeah,” Tony said, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “I’ll call you. Text you, even. Probably at two in the morning. Can’t let you get too much beauty sleep, you’ll make me look bad.”

“So no change in behavior, then,” Steve said with that perfect straight man face he had.

“Just for that, I’m gonna sext you when the election’s called.”

Steve blushed. “Please do not sext me on national television.”

“Totally sexting you. There might even be pictures.”

Steve’s blush deepened and spread to his chest even as he shook his head in good-natured denial. Tony admired the flush with a smile. His stomach flipped over, then did it again for good measure. To think he got to have this, to have Steve. He was actually giddy at the thought. Him, Tony Stark, giddy. The world must be ending, and those bastards hadn’t even warned him about it in his daily security briefing.

Tony was dragged from his thoughts as Steve got off the bed again to stretch. All those lithe muscles moving under that deliciously pink skin made Tony’s mouth water. Fuck. And that ridiculously tiny waist had felt so good under his hands earlier. Maybe—

“I thought you had a plane to catch,” Steve said, trying to put on his serious politician face. His eyes were twinkling, though, ruining the effect. So were the patriotically-themed boxer briefs he pulled on from nowhere, which Tony was absolutely not going to laugh at.

Tony blinked. “Right. Yes. I do. I–”

“Do you mind if I walk you out?”

“Of the room? No. No, I don’t mind that at all. Probably best you don’t walk me out of the hotel, though.”

“Probably,” Steve agreed. He looked a little sad about that, and Tony hid a grin. He wouldn’t ruin this, he wouldn’t.

“Especially not dressed like that,” Tony blurted. “Though it would be quite the fashion statement coming from such a prominent politician such as yourself. Speaking of prominent–”

“Fuck off,” Steve said, laughing. He pulled on an undershirt while Tony did his best not to spontaneously combust from sheer joy.

Tony got up from the bed to retrieve his clothes. If he happened to surreptitiously palm the sketch Steve had done of him earlier as he stood, no one needed to know.

It was fun doing a sort of reverse strip tease for Steve, who carefully stayed outside of touching distance, even though Tony caught his hands twitching toward him a couple of times. His shirt was a complete loss, Tony realized as he slipped it back on. Half the buttons were missing and there was a rip on the shoulder. He couldn’t find his tie anywhere either. Oh well. His overcoat hid the worst of the damage, and he was going to need to shower and change on the plane anyway.

“Anyone who looks at you is gonna know exactly what you were up to,” Steve said, looking Tony up and down with a proud, appreciative glint in his eye. Tony barked out a laugh and sauntered over.

“Probably. If I lose, I’ll make it part of my concession speech. ‘Sorry I got your hopes up for nothing, but Rogers is a great lay, so he probably won’t be a half bad president.’”

Steve winced, but slid his hands along Tony’s waist anyway, like it was the most natural thing in the world to hold him when they were standing this close. “Please don’t say that in your concession speech. Or your acceptance speech. Just don’t say it outside this room.”

“What, you don’t want people to know what a good lay you are?”

“You’re the only one I care about knowing that right now.”

Tony’s stomach swooped. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, then bent down and seized Tony’s mouth again.

It was the sort of kiss Tony used to fantasize about being the recipient of back when he’d first realized he liked men as well as women. There was passion there, but also caring. Steve’s sheer size overwhelmed him, but in an intoxicating way that felt equal parts thrilling and safe.

They were cockblocked again by Tony’s phone beeping in his pocket.

“So donating you to City College,” Tony muttered, pulling out of the kiss.

“What?”

“Nothing. Not you.” Tony did his best to memorize the exact way Steve looked just then, from the slightly confused furrow on his forehead to the small flecks of green in his otherwise blue eyes. “I really do have to go now.”

Steve nodded, stole another short kiss, and opened the door.

“I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Count on it,” Tony said, grinning. He slid his sunglasses over his eyes as he turned, intending the move to be cool and suave, but instead he almost collided with a long haired staffer of Steve’s.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” the staffer said. The man had a killer glare on him.

“Bucky,” Steve sighed.

“What the hell, Stevie?”

“I’ll just be going now,” Tony said, side-stepping out of the door with a wide-eyed look at Steve, who looked like a kid about to be scolded by his mom. Whoever he was, the staffer must be pretty high up the chain of command to elicit that kind of reaction from Steve.

Steve’s lead Secret Service agent raised an eyebrow at Tony as he emerged into the hallway. She somehow looked even more unimpressed with him than she had earlier.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said, raising his hands in surrender.

She didn’t say anything, but the disapproval was there, just as fierce as the disapproval from Steve’s staffer. With the way they were acting, Tony might almost think Steve’s people didn’t want him there, which wasn’t fair given how blissed out he’d made Steve earlier. He could only hope his own people greeted him with better courtesy.

 

***

 

_And it is 7 o’clock on the East Coast, which means polls have just closed in half a dozen states and the Fox News Decision Desk can, at long last, begin to call winners and losers in the Presidential race. Our first projection is in Vermont, where Steve Rogers will easily win that state’s three electoral votes according to Fox News exit polls._

 

***

 

The room the hotel had set up for Tony’s team to hear the results was only slightly more private than the ballroom he’d rented out for his speech. It was filled with staffers and strategists and a few hand-picked journalists vetted by Pepper herself. It also housed two of Tony’s favorite people in the world.

“Where the hell have you been?” Pepper hissed as soon as she got close enough to do it without drawing attention to them.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m here now,” Tony said.

“They’re gonna call the election any minute! I’ve had staffers crawling up my back trying to find you for hours, and the Secret Service agents wouldn’t say where you were, just that you were ‘safe’, whatever the hell that means. And what are wearing? A red suit? What happened to the charcoal one we decided on? Are you trying to piss people off?”

Tony gripped her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, one of the only ways he knew to stop her ranting without blowing something up.

“Pepper, I’m fine. Everybody’s fine. The charcoal suit’s not fine anymore though, so I switched to this one. I’m here now; we can have a good photo op, and move on from all this madness one way or another, okay?”

She glared at him for a long moment. “You are not as charming as you think you are.”

“Slander and lies, Ms. Potts. Slander and lies,” Tony said breezily, accepting a glass of something golden from a passing staffer. Apple juice. Cute. He mentally shrugged and drank it anyway.

“I hate that suit,” Pepper said, glaring at it now instead of him.

“Okay,” Tony acknowledged, taking another sip of his apple juice. It was disgustingly sweet.

“You gotta admit, it was a dick move to disappear on us like that,” Rhodey said, sidling up. He was holding something that was decidedly not apple juice.

Tony made a show of being shocked. “You’re drinking while in uniform. Are you allowed to drink while in uniform? Aren’t you on the job? I am shocked, Honeybear. Absolutely shocked.”

“Fuck off,” Rhodey said cheerily and took a sip of his not apple juice.

Tony grinned, taking in the room as Pepper briefed him on everything he’d missed. There was a buffet table set up against one wall covered in an array of organically sourced finger foods and not so organic sugary drinks. The far wall showed a projection of Fox News doing their reporting thing, which Tony immediately ignored. In the opposite corner, a series of smaller TVs were set up showing election coverage on other networks, including, entertainingly enough, Colbert’s election special on CBS and Trevor Noah’s on Comedy Central. His campaign manager must have frothed at the mouth when Pepper insisted on setting that up. He was almost sorry he missed it.

Tony moved in that direction, only half focussed on the continuing info dump of his best friends as he scanned all the information. Then he did a double take at what he saw on one of the screens.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

“Tony?”

Tony looked over at Pepper, then shook his head. “Nothing. It’s not important.”

She eyed him suspiciously, but let it go, choosing to get something to drink instead. When Tony turned back to the TV, it showed the usual politicos geeking out about the results coming in, but he knew he saw what he did.

Senator Steve Rogers was wearing Tony’s custom made silk tie.

Tony swallowed his grin. Now was not the time to act like a lovesick fool. Even if his maybe boyfriend was wearing his clothes on national television.

Twenty minutes later, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey were shuffled over to a mark so the one TV camera allowed in the room could capture their reactions to the results as they were called.

Any minute now.

Really.

Tony fidgeted, pulling out his phone to check JARVIS’s results, but Ohio was still taking its sweet time actually reporting anything. Their numbers seemed to be leaning toward Steve, but there were entire counties that had only just started counting votes. It was ridiculous. Had they not heard of early voting? He sighed and opened up his texts instead.

_Would this be a bad time to start sexting?_

He glanced up at one of the screens that showed Steve and company waiting for the results just like he was. He saw the exact second the text went through, Steve’s aborted motion toward his chest, his suddenly flushed cheeks. Steve dropped his hand and turned to say something to Wilson instead of checking his phone. Tony’s camera-ready smirk faltered.

It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t.

Tony huffed and looked around, putting his phone away as casually as possible. “God, the suspense is killing me here,” he quipped, hoping for someone to give him a distraction.

“Just a few more minutes,” Pepper said, her voice tense like it never was when she was dealing with the board.

“A few more minutes, I can feel my life draining away,” Tony whined.

“I’d say your standards are skewed, but we already knew that,” Rhodey said, bumping Tony’s arm with his elbow.

Tony plastered on a showy grin. “You bet your tight little ass they are.”

“Results are in!” one of Tony’s staffers called, causing a flurry of excited vibrations throughout the room. Another staffer, a kid so young he looked like he couldn’t even vote yet, turned up the volume on one of the TVs.

“–in. We are now confident in projecting that Senator Steve Rogers will be the next President of the United States.”

The room went silent.

The confirmation settled in Tony’s stomach like lead. Even knowing the probabilities of what the numbers would say in advance, knowing his math was right, he still felt disappointed. He pasted on a smile and turned to Pepper and Rhodey, who both wore expressions of mixed disappointment and relief. Pepper was the first one to fold him into a hug.

“Are you okay?” she whispered. Tony gave her an extra squeeze before letting her go.

“Always,” he said as casually as he could manage.

“Tough luck,” Rhodey said, dragging Tony into a side hug that Tony turned into a brief, full-bodied cuddle that had the double benefit of giving Tony the comfort he wouldn’t dare ask for aloud and making Rhodey squirm on national television. Rhodey pulled away trying not to scowl, which only made Tony’s lips twitch in amusement. Rhodey caught the tiny movement and shook his head, but he was smiling a little too.

Message received, then. Rhodey wouldn’t be checking up on him day and night for the next month, just for the next week or so. It was the best Tony could hope for in the circumstances.

Rhodey turned away to say something to someone else, and Tony took the opportunity to look around. Everyone in the room looked bitter and defeated, and Tony’s stomach sank even more at the realization that this loss wasn’t just about him; hundreds of his campaign staffers had also lost tonight. Somehow, he’d neglected to take that into account.

To distract himself, Tony glanced back at the TV, where the Rogers/Wilson campaign was shown in full celebration. His phone appeared in his hand again without conscious thought.

_Congratulations, Mr. President-Elect_ , Tony texted.

Tony watched as the TV continued showing Steve’s reaction to the results. He was pulling out of a tight hug with the long haired staffer from earlier. Who happened to be sporting one of Tony’s own second generation cybernetic arms. Huh. So that’s who that guy was. Tony would have to look into hooking him up with an update soon. It would be a travesty for the next president’s best friend to be walking around with an antique.

Next, Steve quickly accepted a hug from a gorgeous redhead Tony thought might be his Campaign Manager. What was her name again? Rushman? Regan? Romanov? Something with an R, anyway. He’d need to learn it later, whatever it was, because he was pretty sure she’d become Steve’s Chief of Staff once they were in office.

Tony shook the hands of some of his own senior campaign staff, thanking them for all their hard work. On the TV, Steve still hadn’t checked his phone. Tony tried not to let it get to him. There was no reason to give in to total despair just yet. Steve might not even have his phone on him. Bizarre as that concept was, some people did do that. It was good to have a little perspective about these things. Just because Tony had seen him move to answer it earlier didn’t mean he actually had it on him. Maybe someone had pinched his butt and that was why he had jerked like that. It was possible. Unlikely, but totally possible.

Really.

Tony took a picture of Steve smiling and sent it along with the words, _The presidency already looks good on you_.

He immediately put his phone away before he could stress any more about Steve’s non-response and began making the rounds of some of his younger staffers. Most of them were white and the same shade of blond, which had always struck Tony as a little odd, but they were eager to learn, ready to work, and steadfast in their belief in him, which couldn’t always be said for some of his older campaign staff. They also had more of a grasp of technology than his senior campaign staff did, which Tony respected even in the most Stepford Child looking ones. A couple of them would probably even grow up to be his competitors in the tech market in five or ten years if left to their own devices. Pepper was already keeping an eye on them.

Speaking of, one of Pepper’s favorites was crying. He sauntered over to her and stood next to her; she didn’t seem to notice.

“This isn’t something worth crying about,” he said. “I mean, in private, sure, whatever you need to do, but in public like this? It’s just kind of . . . embarrassing.”

“Mr. Stark!” she blurted, then sniffled a truly disgusting sounding amount of snot back up her nose.

Tony made a show of looking at her face. It was distressingly blotchy and red. “Hey, you were the one who turned my bots into a meme. That was good work. Clever.”

“Really?” she sniffled, less disgustingly this time.

“Yeah. It was refreshing. Better than the usual political bullshit that clutters the feeds this time of year. Plus DUM-E got a kick out of being an actor. He’s got attitude about it now, but what can you do?”

She blinked at him, wiping her face which was still wet with tears. He clapped her awkwardly on the shoulder, only realizing as he was doing it how awkward it really was. The only option was to drop his hand as quickly as possible while steamrolling through the conversation before she or anyone else realized how awkward he was being.

“We ran a clean campaign. You, actually, ran a clean campaign. Those other assholes didn’t know what they were doing.”

“They’ve got more experience than I did.”

“So? You had better ideas. That’s the more important thing. I am an idea man, you know.”

“Really? That means a lot coming from you.”

Tony grimaced a smile.

Ten years ago he would have been angling to get her into bed at this point, an impulse that felt so completely foreign to him now that he knew his smile was off. Fortunately for everyone involved, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He edged away, being obvious about answering it.

_Was this what you predicted?_ Steve asked.

All the air rushed out of Tony’s lungs at once. His thumbs flew over the glass.

_Tennessee was a bit of a surprise. But only a little bit._

There was a pause of a small eternity before, _You thought I was going to win and you flew across the country to see me anyway?_

_I’m not that sore of a loser_ , Tony texted back quickly, huffing loud enough that Pepper shot him a confused look from a few feet away.

_Or you just really wanted to get into my pants._

Tony’s mouth twitched. _Well, obviously. But then, that was before I saw your lucky underwear._

_There’s nothing wrong with my underwear._

_Of course not. It’s very patriotic. Very appropriate. Maybe not presidential, per se, but then, what do I know?_

_Probably a frightening amount. It’s a good thing I like smart people so much._

Tony’s stomach fluttered and he had to remind himself not to smile.

_Well, there’s no one smarter than me._

_Debatable._

_Rude._

_Practical. Can’t let you get too big a head, Tony._

_You do realize I’m the one who just lost a presidential election, right?_

Steve didn’t respond for nearly a minute. _Are you officially conceding?_

Tony thought about it. _Am I allowed to concede via text message? Do I have to call you? Oo! We could do election night phone sex!_

_Tony._

_It wouldn’t be as good as in person, but we’re both good vocalists. I think we could really do this._

_Tony._

_Nice tie, btw. Where’d you get it?_

_My boyfriend left it in my room._

Tony forgot how to breathe. He wanted to shout across the room and beam like the sun, but he couldn’t because he just lost an election and hundreds of people were now out of a job because of it.

_Boyfriend, huh?_

_If you want._

Tony typed and erased _I want_ three times before he finally just sent it.

_Okay. Good._ The relief in Steve’s text was practically audible.

_This isn’t going to be easy,_ Tony warned.

_I’m not sure I even know what easy looks like,_ Steve replied. _I’m in this. Are you?_

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. Steve was really gonna make him say it outright. He debated the merits of sidestepping the question, of making a joke, but there was too high a risk of Steve calling his bluff and never sleeping with him again, never kissing him again.

Tony really wanted more of Steve’s kisses. It was embarrassing, really, how much he wanted them, even to the exclusion of other things he wanted from Steve.

_Yes. I’m in. Just letting you know what you’re signing up for._

_Pretty sure my schedule’s the one that’ll cause the most issues now. We’ll figure it out. You’re supposed to be smart about figuring stuff out, right?_

_You’re getting sassy with your win._

_Well, I did have some pretty amazing sex earlier tonight._

Tony could barely hold in his smirk as he typed, _Yeah you did._

_Good to know no one could ever mistake you for humble._

_You haven’t heard my concession speech yet. It’s very humble._

_I’ll believe that when I hear it._

_I’ll make it extra humble, just for you. There might even be tears of gratitude for the opportunity._

_My staff are giving me looks._

Across the room now, Pepper was definitely levelling one of her suspicious glares at Tony.

_Mine too. Guess it’s time to give my concession speech so you can give your acceptance speech, huh?_

_Probably. It was an honor competing with you, Mr. Stark._

_Mr. Stark? Kinky._

_Tony._

_You deserve it, Steve._

There was a pause before, _Thank you, Tony._

_As long as you don’t screw it up._

_Tony._

_You won’t, but that’s because I’ll be riding your ass not to. Gotta make sure you do your math._

_I think we’d both like you riding my ass_ , Steve texted back quickly.

Tony almost choked on the air he was breathing, and then another text came through: _I need to start paying my debt. Should we start with Florida?_

Tony had won Florida. At least, as of now it looked like he had; who knew what the inevitable recounts would show.

He licked his lips and swallowed at the thought of Steve’s red mouth around him. Florida had a lot of electoral votes.

_If you insist._

Tony’s phone went in his pocket and he immediately started walking to meet Pepper halfway across the room. If he had a little more spring in his step than a freshly defeated wannabe politician should, well, no one needed to know the particulars of why. It wasn’t a matter of national security after all, just the result of one of the most crushing, exhilarating nights of his life.

He couldn’t wait to find out what would happen next.

 

* * *

 


End file.
